


A Pleasant Afternoon

by SamuelJames



Category: Hustle
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacie fantasises about Danny & Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Pleasant Afternoon  
> Character: Stacie Monroe  
> Rating: 18+ for sexual content  
> Summary: Stacie fantasises about Mickey and Danny  
> Kink: Threesome/double penetration  
> Disclaimer: Hustle is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Stacie likes Danny but not in the way he'd like. She doesn't want to lead him on but she agrees to distract him anyway. He's so obvious about fancying her. She'd bet any money that he'd be like an enthusiastic puppy, slobbering all over her. Mickey on the other hand is all charisma and charm. He'd certainly know how to please a lady.

She has a much better day than she expected to with Danny and when the kiss does happen it's brilliant, makes her want more. She pulls away though. It's better that he think her a tease instead of him thinking later that it was part of the distraction. The kiss certainly wasn't part of the plan and she knows his bravado shields a fragile ego.

The next day she takes her time in the bath. She loves her crew but the bath is one of the few times she has any peace. She wonders if Danny will mention the kiss, if Mickey would even care. She thinks about Danny and that smile of his, not that Mickey's smile isn't equally dazzling. She wonders if she could possibly have them both. Danny practically hero-worships Mickey as it is so he'd probably do it after a few minutes of stuttering and blushing.

After she gets out of the bath she makes sure to lock her bedroom door. Lying back on the bed she opens her towel and touches her breasts, flicks her nipples and pulls at them sharply. A threesome with those two would either be brilliant or completely awkward. It's her fantasy so she goes with brilliant.

She remembers Danny's kiss, his soft lips on hers. She and Mickey have kissed before as part of a con but boy was he convincing. Mickey's kiss was demanding, his tongue pushing against hers. He'd held the back of her neck, probably to stop her swooning. Her hands and fingers tease her nipples as she pictures the two men kissing. Mmm, that would be nice. Danny would be like her, prone to swooning and Mickey would smirk. They'd each kiss her, undress her slowly and Danny would make a joke to ease the tension. He'd kneel to take off her shoes and slide his hands up her legs as Mickey opened her bra.

Stacie moves her hand down her stomach and between her legs. She slides her fingers through her slick wetness and rubs her clit. Mickey would kiss her, working his way down her neck to her breasts. He'd use his tongue on her nipples. Danny would push his hand between her legs and smile at how wet she was. She'd kiss Danny and they'd both watch Mickey undress. He's got a gorgeous body which she'd reach out to touch, moving her hand across his chest and stomach. Danny's fingers would move slowly inside her as Mickey watched the two of them.

Mickey would lie on the bed and Stacie would straddle him, sliding onto his cock. If the bulge in his boxers is anything to go by Danny's fingers won't have stretched her nearly enough. They'd both kiss her and touch her, someone's fingers on her clit till Mickey's cock is fully inside her. Danny would produce a bottle of lube from somewhere, it is a fantasy after all. She'd lean forward moving slowly on Mickey's cock feeling Danny's fingers at her hole. He'd stretch her more slowly this time.

Stacie's hand stills, she's not ready to come yet. Her other hand skims her breasts focusing on the fantasy threesome. Danny would be so careful with her, pushing his cock in slowly. He'd run his hands over her body and kiss the back of her neck. Between him and Mickey she'd be lost in pleasurable sensations. Stacie's fingers fly across her clit now as she imagines them both fucking her. She lets out a soft sigh as she comes. Oh yeah, she'll definitely use that fantasy again.


End file.
